SheZow: Love Her or HATE HER!
by OMAC001
Summary: Everyone in Megadale just wants to show how much they appreciate SheZow for all his hardwork during the Witch'sWar. Unfortunately, La Bruja has turned all thier love into hate! Can Guy survive in a city now bent on destroying SheZow? (Premise based on the Powerpuff Girls episode 'Tough Love')
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Festering Spite

SheZow stood in a combat stance, ready for anything! An attack launched from the left quickly countered by his Laser Lipstick! A stick from the right was physically deflected with his arm, with a counterattacking super kick! Similar scenes of attack and counter attack continued until, using a full Sonic Shriek, SheZow knocked his opponent across the room! A slow clap could be heard as SheZow turned around to see a figure appearing from the shadows!

"Well, well, looks like you **haven't **lost your touch after all!" said the figure sardonically, revealing herself to be…Kelly Hamdon! Yes this had all been training simulation to test SheZow's (aka Guy Hamdon) combat abilities! In the three months since the Witch's War as the media was calling La Bruja's daylong attack on the city, super-crime rates had hit an all time low. Oh sure, there were still bank robberies and burglaries, but with Sartana Suarez upgrading the police force, SheZow wasn't need for anything short of a super villain attack.

"Arrgh, you could definitely say that!" wheezed Maz from inside a pink battle suit. Yes, Maz had been the one sparring with SheZow to his current regret! The suit he was wearing was the latest in superhero equipment developed by Kelly: the Glamazon Guardian Exosuit! Designed to mimic the strength and agility of SheZow and powered by one of the Glamrocks used in SheZow's gadgets, anyone wearing the suit could fight on the same level as SheZow (baring superpowers and vehicular combat). It was still unfinished, but it was close to getting Kelly her chance at being a superhero…though it was current dented and smoldering.

"GUY! I told you to take it easy! That suit is still not fully tested!" shrieked Kelly at seeing her chances of becoming a superheroine going up in smoke. Fire suppressant systems were currently cooling done the smoldering suit.

"Relax sis. Now you know how damage the suit can take." Casually deflected SheZow before turning towards the ceiling, "Hey Sheila! Would ya mind turning the lights back on?"

"Not at all, Guy. I think we've seen enough for now." said Sheila simply, before turning on the lights. Thus the She-Lair was revealed in all its High-tech, pink glory! The Glamrocks shining from the wall somehow meshing well with the high-tech computer screen Sheila was currently on. Her luscious pink lips curled into a smile of self confidence as she spoke further, "You do realizes, SheZow, that this exercise illustrates one of your problems."

"What problem?!" asked SheZow in a slight offended tone.

"She's talking about you lack of _restraint_ in a fight." explained Kelly simply before continuing, "Ever since your last fight with La Bruja, you've been using an unnecessary amount of force to take down the bad guys." It was true. Part of the reason for a shortage of super villain related crimes was the injuries some of the super villains got while fighting SheZow. I won't bore you with the details but broken bones were the most common injuries in a fight with SheZow now.

"So the bad guys get a little hurt, big deal! They should have thought of that before started causing trouble again and I am protecting the citizens of Megadale from serious threats!" said SheZow, with righteous indignation.

"Senor Yo-Yo, the Candy Rapper, _Spit Bubble!_" listed Kelly, no doubt critiquing Guy's use of the word 'threat'.

"Senor Yo-yo was upgraded with exploding trick yo-yos, Candy Rapper has been using _poisoned_ candy weapons, and Spit Bubble recently gained the ability to produce _exploding_ and _acid_ bubbles!" explained SheZow pointing out the growing threats his enemies were becoming.

"Regardless, your actions have only been playing right into La Bruja's plans." stated Sheila, agreeing with Kelly for different reasons.

"What do you mean?" asked Maz, having finally gotten out of the wrecked super-suit. While he was worried about Guy's recent behavior, he didn't see how foiling bad guys' schemes would help out La Bruja any.

"Are you aware of the term 'escalation'?" asked Sheila, though she expected the nod from Kelly and the shaking of Guy and Maz's heads, "Basically, it's when criminals become more dangerous as the police get better equipped. For example, the policemen arm themselves with semi-automatics, the criminals obtain machine guns, or when policemen get Kevlar vest, the criminals get armor piercing rounds. Essentially…"

"Essentially, the more you crackdown on the criminals, the more they fight back." finished Kelly before continuing, "That's part of why Sartana gave the police the Sentinel armor and the Peacekeeper pistols! Not only does she get good publicity along with helping to rebuild the city, the criminal start coming to 'La Bruja' for better equipment. She makes money both legally **and** illegally selling to both the cops **and** the robbers! All your doing by going nuts on the crooks is to drive them to her faster!"

SheZow thought for quite a while before answering, "Well what am I supposed to do? The baddies need to be stopped before they hurt anyone and they're not going to listen to 'super-empathy' anymore! Besides all the money in the world won't get Sartana what she really wants." finished SheZow, gesturing to his ring.

"Oh, she'll make another go at getting your ring eventually." stated Sheila confidently, "Especially with SheZow Appreciation Day happening tomorrow." That's right; the city was celebrating another holiday oriented around SheZow! (Like they don't have enough of those already.) Yes the city wanted to show their 'appreciation' of their favorite 'heroine' after thwarting the monstrous attack by La Bruja and the months long rebuilding of the city! It was really more of a way to let off some steam, but it was certainly stroking SheZow's ego!

"Yeah, I bet that old bat is going even _**battier **_by the second!" declared SheZow both mockingly _**and**_ gloatingly!

(SHEZOW!)

Unfortunately, Guy had no idea just how right he was! Sartana Suarez, CEO and Chairman of Suarez Sensational and secretly the maniacal supper villain La Bruja, was at that moment in her family estate, known widely as the Suarez Hacienda, taking a relaxing soak in a hot tub surrounded by candlelight. At least, it was **supposed** to be a relaxing soak! Sartana had just closed a big shipment of Sentinel armor and a new class of police cruiser, she called the **Bloodhound**, with the Megadale Police Department. So to celebrate, Sartana took a night off to relax and watch some of her soap operas on TV. Unfortunately all that was currently on were announcements of _SHEZOW'S_ latest holiday!

"This is Brian Smirk with Channel Six News reporting that preparations have started for SheZow Appreciation Day! I'm here with Mayor Joshua Richardson1 to talk about his motives behind yet another holiday supporting a superhero, who from what I have been able to uncover, you don't fully support." introduced Brian Smirk before handing the interview over to the Mayor.

"It is true that I have had disagreements with SheZow's methods, especially the amount of property destroyed during her superheroics." admitted Joshua before continuing, "But that does not change the fact that if it was not for SheZow, Megadale would not even exist if it had not been for her efforts three months ago. This holiday is to show that whether you're a fan or a skeptic, we all owe SheZow our gratitude!"

"Outstanding!" exclaimed Brian Smirk before continuing, "Coming up, how **you **can beat the rush and enjoy all of the activities on SheZow Appreci-"

Click-'fizz'

"Well howdy there folks!" exclaimed a cowboy on the screen, "I reckon you don't wanna get lost in the hustle tomorrow, so have I gotta a deal for you! A genuine map of **all** the best spots to really take in all that SheZow Appreciation Day has to-"

"Madre de dios" Click-'fizz'

"I am sorry Manuel!" said a woman on the screen in overly dramatic tone, "I cannot marry you tomorrow!"

"Buuuuttt wwhhhhyyy?!" exclaimed 'Manuel' equally overdramatic.

"I must attend SheZow Appreciation Day!" exclaimed the woman while crying dramatically.

"Aye basura! Seriously!" Click-'fizz'

But no matter which channel Sartana changed to, the message and intent were still the same…

"SheZow Appreciation Day!"

"SheZow Appreciation Day!"

"SHEZOW APPRECIATION DAY!"

"Rrrraaaaarrrgh!" shrieked Sartana at the top of her lungs before throwing her remote control through the flat screen TV she had been watching! Literally…it went **through** the screen _and_ the wall! As the TV smoked and fell from the wall it was hanging from, Sartana sank into the water, up to her eyes, which glared with a furious **hate! **_All I can hear now is those useless fools worshipping their golden cow!_ thought Sartana with a seething spite, _And tomorrow it will just be more of the same!_

As she looked around the room, her gaze softened as it fell upon…Baby Scarington! Yes, Sartana had kept the physical incarnation of the dream villain after one of her mental attacks on SheZow. Fashioned with her own magic and Guy Hamdon's worst fears, Sartana had come to see the inanimate as her…child!

"Oh my little _niña_, there's no reason to worry." said Sartana as she sat up from the tub and grabbed the doll in a sweet, gentle hug, "_Mami_ is just a little upset, but don't worry I believe between the two of us, we'll be able to think of something _extra special_ for SheCow's little holiday." continued Sartana as she rocked the doll like a baby. Then she stopped and lifted Baby Scarington up to her ear, a curious expression, as if the doll was whispering in her ear!

"What's that…oh, that is brilliant my little one!" exclaimed Sartana after her pretend conversation, lifting the doll up in the air like an excited mother before bring the doll to her chest, "This might just be the thing to lift my spirits after that draining fight and recovery! And who knows…this might just be the idea that ends SheZow ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shrieked Sartana, flames from the candles shooting up into the air while she cackled malevolently.

After calming herself down and placing Baby Scarington back in its original position, Sartana walked out of the tub, put on a robe and walked down the hall towards her phone. Dialing a number, Sartana waited until the other person picked up the phone, tapping her left foot on the floor.

"Hello Tara…I know it's a little late but I want you to gather up all the super villains in Megadale…Yes, even SheZap and Mega Monkey. I think they now recognize my superiority…Where? How 13th Dead End Drive2…I know it's creepy, that why I choose it! Make sure everyone is there by about midnight tonight….Yes tonight! I don't what they had planned this is more important!...Alright I'll meet you there in about an hour. Kisses!" finished Sartana, making kissing noises before hanging up the phone. With that out of the way she began to make way to her dressing room, laughing maniacally!

(SHEZOW!)

We change scenes to the front of an old dilapidated building, the kind people expect to be haunted! Three stories tall, the mansion had previous been owned by the McMurphy family, a wealthy family with suspicious finances. Before the police could begin a final investigation, the family of four just…_**disappeared!**_ No signs of packing, no signs of struggle, it was as if the family just sat down to dinner one day and vanished! For the decades since, the house has stood empty, only for Sartana Suarez to buy the property after she moved her operations to Megadale!

We now join the majority of Megadale's super-criminals in the dining room, either sleepy, bored, or nervous depending on the individual. Tara had gotten most of them up in the middle of the night to gather them all into one of the most haunted houses in Megadale! Truthfully, though, most of them were more scared of La Bruja, who had called the meeting, than any haunted house story!

"When is she gonna get here?!" asked Mocktopus shakily, more than a little panicked at the creepy setting for the meeting, "I really hate the vibe I'm getting off this house."

"Oh, stop being such a ninny." said Mega Monkey in a bored tone, "This is just La Bruja's attempt at drama. I just hope she gets this over with."

"Rrrreally!" said Senor Yo-Yo, in a disbelieving tone, "I find it hard to believe that you can act so cocky after the thrashing she gave you the last time you insulted La Bruja!"

"PRESENTING!" exclaimed a voice over the intercom, recognized by the audience as being FAB (the Fully Automated Browser), "The Queen of Crime, the Witch of West Megadale, the SheZow Super-Villain Supreme…LA BRUJA!" After that resounding introduction, Tara entered in with her upgraded armor, stepping to the side to all the **real** Maven of Mayhem to step through! There was little change to her outfit during the Witch's War, the same boots, dress, gloves, staff, and full body tattoo. The only really difference was a white feathers boa wrapped around her neck and flowing to her waist.

"Gentlemen…ladies…I would like to thank you all for taking time out you busy schedule to meet me here!" exclaimed La Bruja enthusiastically, "I understand my announcement left little time to clear your schedules, but it was important we got together before…SheCow's Appreciation Day starts!"

"So _that's_ what all of this is about!" exclaimed SheZap with a girly giggle, "Oooh, I just knew that would get under your skin! So…what's your **big** plan for SheCow's **big** day?"

"Unfortunately, I can't go into the details at the moment." said La Bruja seriously, before perking up, "However, what I can say is that it is important that you, and I mean **all** of you, need to stay out of Megadale for at least one day."

"So…we are just supposed to wait here, in this…place." said Mega Monkey skeptically. Although he did not believe the stories of the house being haunted, he wasn't all that comfortable staying there doing nothing for a full day.

"Oh, don't worry!" said La Bruja in a taunting tone, "When you wake up tomorrow, you will all be gathered into the theater room…"

"There's a theater room?" asked Cold Finger, not knowing much about the house's layout.

"One thing the McMurphys did not skimp on was the luxuries." explained La Bruja before continuing, "Now I am sure many of you are tired. The **real **fun will have to wait for tomorrow morning. Now off to bed with you!" With her dismissal, many of the villains began to leave for their bedrooms, having been given maps of the house before coming.

"Not you two." said La Bruja, indicating Tara and Mocktopus, "My two most **loyal** associates deserve a sneak peek at the coming attraction!" A little confused the two stood in the room while the other villains left for their rooms. After all the other villains left, a small panel opened on the table, a small model of Megadale rising into view!

"Behold Megadale! A sleepy little burg about to have a rude awakening!" declared La Bruja, dramatically, "You see, I feel SheZow has become a little uppity with her recent victory, well fought though it may have been! I am about to show her how…_fleeting_ the 'love' of her fans truly is!"

Positioning herself over the model of the Megadale, La Bruja looked down on the city with a hungry gleam in her eyes! Outside, the _actual_ city of Megadale had a storm front moving in; with the clouds forming the shape of La Bruja's head and hands! The unsuspecting residents were all fast asleep for the big day ahead; unaware of what was happening **overhead!** Mimicking her gestures, the cloud shapes followed La Bruja's movements inside exact! Suddenly La Bruja's voice came from the clouds, speaking in verse:

_**Hate to Love, Love to Hate,**_

_**The enemy lies within your gate!**_

_**The idol you have come to adore,**_

_**Shall feel your love nevermore!**_

_**From this day forth, to journey's end,**_

_**Shall you seek her to rend!**_

_**Until she givens her final bow,**_

_**Hunt her forever more…hunt SHEZOW!**_

With the verses end, a purple smoke began to descend on the city! Seeping through every crack, the smoke made its way to every sleeping citizen, spreading her evil spell! The cloud shape gave a final laugh before fading away! Back with La Bruja, she was laughing with delight, while the two other villains watched confused. La Bruja decided to explain, "One of the tricks I never got to show SheZow is that as long as I have a physical representation of someone or some_thing_, I can cast a spell on them. SheZow will soon see that tomorrow isn't SheZow _Appreciation _Day…oh on…It is now SheZow **Annihilation **Day! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. I do own the OC La Bruja (Sartana Suarez). Great to be back people! Just had to rest the old noodle for this story. Now, this should not take as long as the last one. It's only supposed to represent an episode of SheZow rather than a movie like the last one. So it should only be between five to ten chapters long. After that, I plan on doing a story in a different fan fiction section. So, hope you show your appreciation by reading and reviewing!

1 I literally have no idea if the mayor of Megadale has a name yet. So for this story, it will be this name.

2 I hope people get this reference. It's from an old Milton Bradley game I played as a kid. Loved it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Shimmering Ire

Guy Hamdon stretched his arms out as he rose from his bed. "Today is going to be a great day!" exclaimed Guy. Yes, today was SheZow Appreciation Day! It was days like this that made Guy glad he found his aunt's ring! Sure, the color scheme could be better and the tights really rode up in the…'ahem' anyway back to our main character! Yes, as Guy got dressed and walked down to breakfast, all he could think about was how wonderful the day was going to be!

Seeing his mother, Droosha Hamdon, in front of the oven, Guy decided to say, "Hi mom, what's _cooking_?"

Looking up from her just finished creation, Droosha gave Guy a smile and said, "Oh good morning honey! Sorry you missed everyone else, Kelly went off to help set-up the school fair, Maz is with his family, and your father got called in early for patrols. Can't have today be _interrupted_, right?"

A little weird by the little song-like quality at the end, Guy, "That's great mom, but I'd like to know what you're cooking."

"Oh, just a little something I'm cooking for the bake sale!" explained Droosha, before pulling her creation out of the oven. It was a cake baked in the shape of **SheZow**, with pink frosting for her costume and cape, little baked goods for the Beautility Belt, and her face with white frosting and hair in black frosting with a pink streak. There was _one little thing _odd it though…

"Uh, mom…this seems to be missing something…" indicated Guy subtly, not wanting to upset his mother. Where the eyes of SheZow would normally be, a pair of X's in black licorice was placed. Guy could think of a number of reasons for that, like them being place holders or something like that.

His mother looked over the cake with a critical look before slapping herself on the head with a smile and said, "Of course! Silly me! Thank you Guy!"

Relieved that any previous suspicions he had _seemed_ wrong, Guy was shocked when his mother _pulled out a butcher's knife and __**stabbed**__ the SheZow cake in the chest!_ Red jam began to seep from the cut, completing the look of a knife wound! His mother pirouetted with joy before kissing the shocked Guy on the cheek and saying, "Thank you Guy! Now it's perfect! So would you like me to drive you over to the school fair?"

Shaking himself free of his shock, Guy was able to respond, "Uh, no thanks Mom. I've got some last minute stuff to do myself! I'll meet you there, I promise!"

Picking up the cooled cake Droosha began to walk out of the house. "Okay dear, but be careful! I don't want you getting hurt on the way over! Love you!"

"Love you too! See ya!" exclaimed Guy, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Once he was certain his mom had left for the school fair, he rushed right back up into his room and down the secret entrance into the She-Lair! As he slid down the fireman pole to the She-Lair, Guy turned into SheZow, his worry and stress triggering his transformation. As he reached the She-Lair, SheZow immediately ran up to Sheila.

"Shelia! Shelia! Something crazy is going on with mom!" exclaimed SheZow, his voice cracking with worry about his mom.

"I am aware of what happened." explained Sheila in her usual tone, "Ever since that strange burst of mystical energy last night, I've been…"

"Wait, what _strange burst of mystical energy?!_" asked SheZow interrupting Sheila's previous explanation.

"Last night, a strange cloud formation appeared over Megadale." started Sheila, a fuzzy image of the formation appearing on her screen, "It unleashed a pervasive energy field that intersected with the limbic system of almost all the residents of Megadale."

"Huh?" asked SheZow, Sheila's thorough and complicated explanation losing him completely.

"Basically this field is designed to affect the emotional state of everyone in Megadale." explained Sheila further.

"Anyway to know _how_ people are being affected by this…_thing?_" asked SheZow hoping for an explanation for his mother's behavior.

"Unfortunately, scanning the energy won't tell us just how the emotional state of a person has changed; only their actions will." Explained Sheila, causing SheZow to look depressed, "However," started Sheila, causing SheZow to perk up, "I do have camera access to just about everywhere in Megadale. Let me go over the footage for a second and see what I can find." And with that Sheila's icon disappeared and a swirling hourglass appeared. After about a minute, Sheila reappeared with a thoughtful expression on her lips.

"Well?" asked SheZow, hoping Sheila had found…_something!_

"Other than your mother's…freak-out in the kitchen, nothing else has stood out. The finishing touches are being done at the fair; the police are out on their usual patrol, nothing truly unusual has happened." explained Sheila.

"So…what now?" asked SheZow unsure of what to do. Despite Sheila's assurances, Guy had this horrible feeling something was going to go wrong! The 'mystical energy' was only part of it: when his mom stabbed the SheZow cake, there was this look of…**enjoyment** he had only seen once before! On the face of La Bruja…right before she was about to kill him!

"The only thing I can suggest is to act like nothing untoward has happened." explained Sheila, earning her a look of disbelief on SheZow's face, "The best way to understand what is going on is for you to go out there and investigate. Video surveillance can only show us so much."

SheZow looked down as he thought about what Sheila said. "I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" asked SheZow, hoping Sheila would pull a new answer out of her server.

"Do not worry. I will be monitoring the situation the whole time you are at the fair." reassured Sheila. SheZow then climbed into the Sheicle, drive out the entrance of the She-Lair, making his way to the school fair. While driving there, he passed by several people on the sidewalk, shopping, visiting family, all the usual activities for a holiday. Yet Guy could not help feeling that something was…off about the way people looked at him! Shaking his head to erase the doubts in his mind, SheZow pulled into his school's parking lot.

Megadale Middle School was a fairly typical school, if one discounted the SheZow villain attacks happening on a bi-weekly basis. Currently, a giant balloon was floating overhead, signaling the start of the SheZow Appreciation Day School Fair! Held out on the football field, there were various stands serving food or offering carnival games. Part of this event was to pay for some of the damages the school had accumulated during the Witch's War. As SheZow made his way through the seemingly good nature, his mind kept coming back to what happened with his mother in the kitchen…

"SheZow! Over here!" shouted Kelly from the stage in the center of the fair. It was where SheZow was supposed to make a speech. SheZow ran up to the stage and Kelly pulled him up onto the stage. "Where have you been?! The speech starts in less than ten minute!" exclaimed Kelly, rather angrily.

Thinking fast SheZow replied, "Relax Kelly! I was…just doing some last minute practice on my speech with Sheila. By the way, after the speech could I talk to you about something?" asked SheZow in his falsetto voice. Every since La Bruja showed up, Guy had been very careful about keeping his identity and personal life a secret. Not easy when La Bruja had FAB hack into the same security system Sheila used! This is why he decided to delay telling Kelly about what happened with their mom.

Kelly sighed and said, "Sure, we'll talk. Now hurry! Everything has to be _**perfect!**_" While it was true Kelly was normally one to sweat the small details, she almost seemed…manic about everything going perfectly today. Guy shook off another bout of growing worry as he saw his friend Maz approach.

"MAZ!" exclaimed SheZow excited to see his friend, "Win anything at the booths yet?"

"Not yet, but here's hoping!" exclaimed Maz. He seemed to be the only person behaving like themselves so far. "Hey, I hope you're ready for the speech!"

"Chillax, Mazy! I know my lines backwards and forwards!" exclaimed SheZow confidently, "I'm guessing you'll be premiering the latest sidekick ensemble!"

"Oh don't worry SheZow, _it's a __**doozy!**_" explained Maz in a rather sinister tone before walking off. Once again, the worry that had been building up in Guy reappeared. _What was that about!_ thought SheZow before approaching the podium, still hidden behind the curtain, Kelly standing at the side.

"And you're on in three…two…" prompted Kelly while counting down on her fingers like one of those teleprompters. At one, the curtains pulled back revealing to SheZow all of the people who had come to the fair cheering! SheZow waved back, his fears and worries melting away to the enthusiastic cheers of the crowd!

"Thank you! Thank you! It warms my heart to see all of your smiling faces!" proclaimed SheZow, not seeing the rather _sinister_ smiles the people were sporting, "I would like to be the one to official welcome you to-" SheZow suddenly stopped as he held his hands in the air and looked up, finally noticing that the sign above him, which would normal say 'Welcome to SheZow Appreciation Day' had been altered to say 'Welcome to SheZow **ANNIHILATION** Day**!1**'

SheZow also began to notice that everyone in the audience was started to pull out various makeshift weapons! Turning around to look at his sister Kelly and loyal sidekick Maz, he notice the butcher's knife in Kelly's hand and the hungry look in Kelly's eyes! Maz was sporting a snazzy business suit while _wearing an executioner's hood and wielding a heavy two-handed ax in his hand!_ Most disturbing of all was the blood-red/purple _**glow**_ coming from everyone's eyes!

(SHEZOW!)

Back at 13 Dead End Drive, the villains were all watching SheZow's reaction to the turn of events in the theater room of the old McMurphy Mansion! They were all (with the exception of La Bruja) sitting around, eating popcorn, watching in anticipation of what would happen next! It was Tara who was the first one to sum up the mood of the assembled villains by saying, "Oooh, _this_ is gonna be **good!**"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. Also the plot for this story is based somewhat off the plot of a Powerpuff Girls episode called "Tough Love." I loved any of the Powerpuff Girl episodes involving HIM. I love a villain who knows how to effectively manipulate an opponent's emotions. I hope you show your appreciation by reading and reviewing! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

1 The bold text was written with blood red paint!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Erupting Rage

SheZow was in quite the pickle at the moment! The crowd off-stage was inching closer and closer to SheZow, causing him to back up! Unfortunately, he forgot about Kelly and Maz who were _right behind him!_ Thankfully, his She-S-P alerted him just in time to avoid Kelly's thrust with the butcher's knife and Maz's swing of his ax! Jumping out of reach of their weapons, SheZow turned and looked with astonishment at the hate-filled grin on Kelly's face!

"Surprised SheZow!" declared Kelly in a mocking tone, "You wouldn't believe how many last minute adjustments I had to make today, but it was all worth it! Now you'll finally get to see just how much I _appreciate_ you!" Finishing her statement, Kelly charged forward trying to stab SheZow! Given that SheZow had super-speed and super-agility, it was still a pretty good effort, forcing SheZow into Maz's reach!

Maz used the long ax handle to grapple with SheZow! "Maz are you crazy?! Stop this!" exclaimed SheZow, trying to get Maz to come to his senses. Unfortunately, Maz did not seem to be listening at the moment!

"I am not Maz! I am…the Ax-ecutor! Ruthless, cut-throat, business enforcer and soon…the **destroyer of SheZow!**" declared Maz, in the usual tone he uses when introducing sidekick identities. Unfortunately for Maz, he loosened his grip just enough for SheZow to roll out of his grip and give him a swift kick to the shin! Hopping on one foot while grabbing the injured shin, Maz glared hatefully at SheZow!

"Sorry Maz, this new sidekick just isn't _cutting it!_" stated SheZow in his usual pun-like manner. Rushing to the right side stage exit, SheZow was confronted by a mob of the rage zombies from the crowd! Using super-speed, SheZow rushed over to the _left_ stage exit only to be confronted by **more** rage zombies! Now surrounded on all sides, SheZow back away to the back of the stage, seeing more and more red-purple eyed zombies looming closer and closer…

Just then a section of the backstage exploded outward revealing…the Sheicle! "Get in!" shouted Sheila from the Sheicle, opening the driver side door. Using his super speed, SheZow rushed into the Sheicle, closing and locking the door behind him! Backing up in order to avoid hitting the possessed pedestrians, the Sheicle drove straight out of the school fair, though SheZow look into the car mirror to see Kelly waving her fist after SheZow!

"Phew, that was close!" declared SheZow, before turning to the console to talk to Sheila, "Okay, I'm just come right out and ask…WHAT THE ZOW WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!"

Shelia waited a few minutes for SheZow to calm down before answer, "Remember how I told you the mystical energy affected the limbic system in a human brain? Well, among the many system it controls, the limbic system also controls the emotions a person feels, such as…"

"Love and hate!" declared _La Bruja sitting in the passenger seat of the Sheicle__!_ Started by La Bruja's sudden arrival, SheZow lost control of the Sheicle for a second before quickly righting it back on the road. "Humph, where exactly did you learn to drive…the demolition derby?!"

"Well, I'm sorry. Most super villains have the _decency_ to not shout in someone's ear while their driving!" exclaimed SheZow, still on edge from La Bruja's arrival, "How did you even get in here?!"

"Oh Guy, there are still **so** many things you have yet to learn about this world!" exclaimed La Bruja with a malevolent giggle before continuing in a conspiratorial whisper, "The means by which I am here _and_ why Sheila cannot detect me are very simple…you see _I am not actually in the Sheicle right now!_"

SheZow looked at La Bruja oddly before thinking about what she said. SheZow turned to Sheila and asked, "Sheila, _is_ there anyone else inside the Sheicle beside me?"

Sheila adopted a worried expression before activating the sensor system inside the Sheicle. "I can detect no one inside the Sheicle other than yourself SheZow…why?" asked Sheila curious at Guy's odd request.

"No reason." said Guy suspiciously before turning off Sheila's monitor. Looking back at La Bruja, still sitting casual in the passenger's seat, SheZow finally asked, "Okay, I'll bite…how are you hiding from Sheila?"

"What do you know about _astral projection?_" asked La Bruja, "Oh look who I'm talking to. Okay, simply put…what you are currently seeing is my spirit outside of my body. This means I cannot be seen by most modern sensors, thus allowing us to have this conversation without Sheila listening in."

"And the reason you went out of your way to do this is because…" prompted SheZow, wondering what La Bruja was up to.

"Quite simply…to gloat!" said La Bruja simply, causing SheZow to adopt surprised look, "Oh come on Guy, surely you figured out I had something to do with your current predicament! Surely you aren't _that_ **slow!**"

"Okay one, don't call me Shirley!" half-joked SheZow, "Secondly, I want you stop whatever it is your doing _right now!_"

"Oh, you still don't understand! Oh, I love a good lecture!" said La Bruja, in the tone of someone telling a punch line to a joke, "What I have done is very simple…I have taken all of the _love_ these brain-dead plebs shower you with and ttttuuuurrrrnnnned (_here head turns 360 degrees while she elongates the word_) it into **HATE!** As for simply undoing, I am afraid that even if I wanted to, and you know I never will, it is impossible! For you see, hatred feeds on its self!

"Do you understand now, SheCOW?! This isn't going to just disappear at the end of the day! OH NO! They are never going to stop…NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM! **UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!**" Finishing with a dramatic sweeping arm gesture, La Bruja began to laugh maniacally. It was only then that Guy Hamdon began to truly process what La Bruja had said.

_There's no way out of this! _thought SheZow feverishly, _If __**anything**__ La Bruja said is accurate I might have to…no! No way would I ever go __**that**__ far! Besides, it's probably what Sartana wants! Sheila and I will figure something out like we always do!_

Finishing his mental monologue, he turned to Sartana's astral form, which was still there laughing like a maniac, and said, "ENOUGH!" Sartana instantly righted herself, at inhuman speed, still wearing her confident smirk, while Guy continued, "It doesn't matter what you throw at me, Sartana, I'll always find a way to beat you! I'll find a way to break everyone out of your spell and there's nothing you could possibly throw my way that will stop me!"

Sartana stared at SheZow with a serious expression for a moment before breaking out into a grin, shaking her head, and saying, "Oh Guy, your optimistic attitude is so…**cute!**" Just then the sounds of police sirens could be heard from outside. "And lo and behold, the sound of your doom approaches! I hope you enjoy my latest…contribution to the Megadale Police Force! _Adios!_" And with that finally farewell, La Bruja's astral form faded away from sight!

As SheZow looked in her rear view mirrors, he began to see why La Bruja seemed certain of his defeat! Behind the Sheicle were three black 2008-2009 Ford Shelby GT500KR1 with police stripes and sirens…and they were gaining on him! Using some of the combat driving Guy learn in the Sheicle Training Course (and more than a few racing videogames) SheZow attempted to lose the pursuers by _driving into __**oncoming traffic!**_ Dodging the frightened motorists that tried to swerve out of the way, SheZow eventually made it to a side street…with the three cars **still** in hot pursuit!

Knowing he was in trouble, SheZow activated Sheila's monitor. "What is going on out there?! I am getting reports of reckless driving from the Sheicle's central computer!" exclaimed Sheila in what could be mistaken for an angry tone (if one forgot she was a computer).

"Can't talk right now! I being pursued some weird new police cars! Could you be a dear and FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL I'M DEALING WITH?!" asked SheZow in a desperate tone. He was after all still trying to get away from his pursuers…who just fired a missile at him!

"AAHH!" screamed SheZow as he hastily dodged the missile, causing it to collide with a building marked 'CONDEMNED'. A tone emitted from the console showed that Shelia had just finished the scan and now had some results.

"Oh thank God! Shelia, what have you got for me?" asked SheZow, hoping against everything that Sheila had magically found a flaw in his new enemies design!

No such luck in this case! "Unfortunately, it's not good news. The vehicles currently pursing you are the latest **Bloodhound Shelby** police cruisers. They are the latest in super crime stopping equipment for the Megadale Police Force donated by-"

"Let me guess, Suarez Sensational?" sarcastically asked SheZow, knowing full well where they came from, "Okay, I know that they can keep up with the Sheicle and are missile armed, anything else I should know?"

"Unfortunately, when FAB hacked into my main server2, she took the schematics for the Sheicle with her. These Bloodhounds have been specifically designed to go toe to toe with the Sheicle. They have missile launchers, Gatling guns with stun and armor piercing rounds, nano-augmented armor, X-ray and thermal scanners, all-terrain transformative tires _and_ a sophisticated GPS system which can predict where you are like to go. You might normally be able to take on one of them, but the odds are too heavily stacked against you now." explained Sheila grimly.

SheZow took a few minutes to process what Sheila had just said, while still trying to outrun the Bloodhound units, which had decided to use the Gatling guns to try and shoot out the Sheilce's tires. Suddenly, SheZow was hit by inspiration!

"Hey Sheila, can those Bloodhounds _fly?_" asked SheZow as he hit the switch to turn the Sheicle into the She-C-10! With a quick transformation, SheZow took the newly created jet into the air, out of the range of the Bloodhounds' Gatling guns! SheZow was in the clear! Until…

"No, but they do have heat seeking Surface to Air Missiles." explained Sheila, just when SheZow was starting to feel relief. As SheZow looked back, he could see the missile launcher expanded from the car doors and rotate to align with the She-C-10's vector. Two missiles each launched from the Bloodhounds, making a total of **six SAMs** head towards SheZow! Quickly, SheZow banked left around a tall skyscraper causing one of the pursuing missiles to crash into the building causing a bit of cosmetic damage.

Looking around, SheZow saw a nearby billboard for Suarez Sensational and got another idea! Turning straight towards the billboard, SheZow set the She-C-10's engines to full burn!

"SheZow…?" asked Sheila in a worried tone.

"I got this Sheila." said SheZow with confidence. Within a **foot** of hitting the billboard, SheZow banked the She-C-10 straight up! Three of the following missiles were unable to compensate for this sharp turn and crashed into the billboard in a fiery explosion! However, two of the missiles were still hot on the She-C-10's trail, which was climbing higher and higher into the sky!

"When I give the word, cut the engines!" exclaimed SheZow, relaying his plan to Sheila. He hoped that by cutting off the heat of the engines the missiles would crash into each other! Hey, it works in the movies…sort of!

"SheZow, I don't think…" began Sheila, warning SheZow of the danger of the plan.

"NOW!" shrieked SheZow and Sheila did as order and cut the engines! As the She-C-10 plummeted back to Earth, the heat seeking missiles lost their original target and locked onto their counterpart's heat trail, crashing into each other just as planned! SheZow's desperate gambit worked…sort of!

"WHY AREN"T THE ENGINES RESTARTING?!" screamed SheZow, as he desperately tried to restart the engines while the She-C-10 was plummeting back to Earth!

"As I was trying to explain before, the She-C-10's engines have never been stopped in midair before. At least not without the VTOL3 engines to hold it aloft. The engines have stalled out, it's going to take a few minutes to restart them." explained Sheila in an exasperated tone.

"Well are we at least going to land somewhere soft?" asked SheZow, hoping for some good news.

"If you consider crashing into the Megadale Junkyard a soft landing, than yes." said Sheila sarcastically. SheZow began to look franticly for anything that could prevent a horrible crash, when he remembered something Sheila said. _VTOL engines!_

"Sheila, when I give the word, activate the VTOL engines!" declared SheZow, thinking up a way to save himself!

"The VTOL engines won't stop your descent." Explained Shelia, not seeing the point of SheZow's idea.

"Nope, but it _will_ cushion the fall!" declared SheZow as they came within thirty feet of the junkyard, "NOW!" At SheZow's signal, the VTOL engines underneath the She-C-10 activated, slowing the jet from terminal velocity! The 'landing', however, was still nothing to brag about though!

"Uuuhhh." groaned SheZow as he woke from the knock he received in the 'landing' of the She-C-10. The Sheicle would not be flying for a while, but at least he was still alive! Suddenly he saw flashing red and blue lights…along with one of the new Bloodhound cars he just escaped from! SheZow tried to loosen the seatbelt but it was stuck for some reason! That's when he heard heavy footsteps approach the crashed She-C-10!

As soon as the footsteps stopped, the driver side door was torn off its hinges! A large man where the new Sentinel armor, with a Peacekeeper 47 in his holster! Only his mouth and chin could be seen when he said, "Come with me if you wanna live!" Boxter Hamdon gave a smirk as continued, "Man, I've always wanted to say that!"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. I notice one of my reviewers Breana guess at Boxter Hamdon's role in the story…congratulations! Also, I am starting a month-long internship this weekend, so I won't be able to update this story as often as I want to. Sorry everybody! Hope you still read and review!

1 These cars are a reference to the Knight Rider franchise and have equipment and features from both the original series and the remake

2 Reference to my last story "SheZow: Sheson of the Witch"

3 Vertical Take Off and Landing


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dimming Hope

To say that SheZow (aka Guy Hamdon) was shocked to find his _father_, Boxter Hamdon, was the **sole **resident of the city of Megadale seemingly unaffected by La Bruja's spell would be the biggest understatement _**ever!**_However, given the situation that they were all currently in (being hunted down by nearly the entire population of Megadale) SheZow was willing to wait on looking a gift horse in the mouth, as the saying goes! Unfastening his seatbelt, which had previously been giving him trouble, SheZow leapt out of the wrecked She-C-10 and rushed to Officer Hamdon's Bloodhound police cruiser! They rushed away just in time, because the three previous Bloodhounds had finally tracked the Sheicle to the junkyard…only to find the empty wrecked She-C-10 and no SheZow!

Awkward silence reign in Officer Hamdon's police cruiser as the two drove aimlessly through the city. Officer Hamdon was waiting for an idea from SheZow on where to go, as he had _extremely _limited experience with supernatural problems. He only encountered it whenever SheZow fought a super villain. Usually, Boxter's thoughts on SheZow were more…mocking then they were right now, but even so, Hamdon knew that SheZow was coming up with some solution to this **mess!** SheZow's silence, however, came from a more…personal reason.

_Out of all the people in the city, __**my dad**__ is the only one not affected by the spell?!_ thought SheZow frantically, _I don't get it! La Bruja would have wanted everyone in my family gunning for my head, so why is dad sparred! He's got no immunity to magic as far as I know! Unless…_

SheZow looked at Boxter Hamdon…no _at his father_…with a sense of dread. Looking back on La Bruja's gloat, the word 'turned their love into hate' began to take on a whole new meaning for SheZow! What if…the only reason that Boxter was not hunting SheZow right now…was because…he truly was filled with **hate** for SheZow?! Guy already knew that his father disliked SheZow for 'her' vigilante actions, reckless behavior, and for showing up the police force so many times! But what he couldn't really handle, in truth, was his father **hating** him for what he was!

"SheZow?" asked Officer Hamdon, shocking SheZow out of his dark thoughts and causing him to flinch! Boxter moved his hand away from SheZow with a worried look on his face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sighing, SheZow relaxed and replied, in his falsetto voice, "Today hasn't exactly been the day I was hoping for."

Giving an unenthusiastic laugh, Officer Hamdon said, "Yeah, I can imagine. Any idea as to who or what is causing all of this?"

"La Bruja." Said SheZow simply, noting Officer Hamdon's surprised expression. The officer was there at the last battle and at the time it looked like La Bruja had met her end. Unfortunately, SheZow and her friends, knowing La Bruja's secret identity of Sartana Suarez, saw her on TV a few days later, donating equipment to the police force! We've already seen how that equipment was put to use!

"Look, I know it's hard to believe! I barely believed it when I _saw her!_ But she's the one behind this whole…**mess!**" exclaimed SheZow, frustrated both at her arch nemesis's survival _and_ her ability to come up with such a diabolic plan! Seething with frustration, SheZow barely noticed the look of concern on Boxter Hamdon's face, though given the situation that was hardly a comfort! For all he knew, his dad was being subtly force to be concerned!

"Look I don't much about mystical hoodoo or whatever! That's more my wife's area of expertise! But what I do know is two things: spells can be broken **and** heroes never give up! So, little lady, why don't you wipe those tears out of your eyes, and let's find us a **witch** to punch in the face!" exclaimed Boxter Hamdon, before handing SheZow a tissue.

After wiping the tears of frustration forming in his eyes, SheZow could not help but smile! _He's right, I can't give up! _thought SheZow, _I'm gonna beat that old __**hag**__ just like I did last time, because I got my dad with me!_ Inspired by Boxter's little speech, SheZow felt like nothing in the world could bring him down! Unfortunately, it's those types of moments that Fate, and/or a super villain, just love to ruin…

"Oh, what a touching moment! It's almost a shame to ruin it! _Almost._ MUWHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed La Bruja from a screen which appeared on the console of the Bloodhound! Shock quickly turned into fury for both SheZow and Boxter Hamdon, however!

"How did you get on this network?! Only members of the Megadale Police Force are supposed to have access to communication protocols!" exclaimed Officer Hamdon, furious at La Bruja's effortless violation of a high security network.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out _mi fuente delicioso!_" mocked La Bruja while licking her lips in a perverted manner. The truth was, both SheZow and La Bruja knew that La Bruja (as Sartana Suarez) had created the network! Therefore La Bruja could access the police frequencies at anytime she wanted, either to send a message…_or to listen in!_

"What do you want, La Bruja?!" demanded SheZow, fed up with Sartana's mercurial nature.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that…you have an official appointment with the Judicial Court of Megadale!" exclaimed La Bruja excitedly, "Normally, I would have let mob rule last just a bit longer, but it seems the _Mayor_ wants this whole thing over with before more damage to the city occurs! I usually don't do well with authority figures…but I'm on something of a tight schedule!"

"What do ya mean 'tight schedule'?" asked Officer Hamdon mockingly, hoping this was a sign of La Bruja weakening, "I bet you can't keep this whole magic mojo up anymore, that's why you so desperate to get this over with!"

La Bruja's face had a deadpan expression as she stated, "Wow, all those good looks and not an ounce of common sense. My spell is _self perpetuating_: that means that I don't need to _hold _anything! The only reason I am allowing this little…courtroom proceeding, is because if SheZow doesn't die soon, the fine citizens of this city _will tear it __**apart!**_

"However, if the impending destruction of Megadale doesn't bother, let's not forget that I have all your friends and loved ones in my grasp! So to put it simply, if SheZow does not get her bright pink behind down to the Megadale Courthouse within one hour, I will start executing random citizens _every five minutes_ until she does get here!" declared La Bruja with a menacing expression.

Silence fell over the vehicle as Boxter and SheZow considered La Bruja's ultimatum. There was no question of whether she could or would carry it out the threat! Of course, doing as she said would mean that both SheZow and Officer Hamdon would be walking right into a trap! Unfortunately, it looked like there was no other choice!

"All right La Bruja. I'll be there!" said SheZow, before cheekily adding, "I just gotta get some work done. You know…look good on my court date!"

La Bruja adopted a mildly amused expression when she replied, "Always one for the cheap laugh, eh! Just remember…one hour! Any later, and the bodies start hitting the floor!" The connection was cut after that final chilling warning, leaving a tense atmosphere in the police cruiser. Then both occupants adopted stern expressions. There was no way they were going to be intimidated by that evil old hag!

"Well looks like you got a court date!" exclaimed Officer Hamdon, trying to hide his tensions.

SheZow smiled before replying, "Your right, but first I gotta pick-up a few things!" Contacting Sheila with his ring, he explained his plan for La Bruja's trap to the both of them and the police cruiser speed over to the vehicle entrance of the She-Lair to pick up some gear, with the promise from SheZow that "it's going to be an emotionally moment for everybody!"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow, no matter how much I want to. As I said before, the next few updates will be slow. Going door to door in this weather is a pain! Not to mention the phone bank, so dull! But I've got to work my way up to a steady paying job. I'll still write fanfiction, it's my source of stress relief, and I love the response I get. Speaking of which, I have a little challenge for your: guess how SheZow will break La Bruja's spell! Here's a hint: she made a pun at the end! Keep reading and reviewing people!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hearing of Horror!

As SheZow and Officer Boxter Hamdon pulled up to the Megadale Courthouse, they could already see that things were not going to go smoothly! The mob scene outside the courthouse was mostly what you would expect from a major trial: reporters and spectators crowding near the entrance and the police trying to form an orderly path to the entrance to the trail. Boxter's Bloodhound police cruiser pulled up towards the line and the reporters immediately started to crowd around the passenger side door! It was a **blinding glare **of camera flashes and a **barrage** of questions from the reporters before the police manage to push the _scavengers_ back from the door! Quickly rushing over to the passenger side door, Officer Hamdon let a slight disoriented SheZow out of the car.

An hour's difference was clear evident on SheZow: he was wearing handcuffs to keep the crowd from going rabid (as well as keep him from escaping) and worries and exhaustion was etched onto his face! Cautiously moving forward, with Officer Hamdon keeping up appearances of an arresting officer, SheZow made his way slowly through the gauntlet of questions from the reporters and taunts and fruit thrown by the spectators! Declining to comment on the questions and taunts and dodging the fruit thrown at him, SheZow was slowly able to make it to the entrance. The police officers, stoically keeping the crowd back but doing nothing to stop the harassment, held the same stance of an attack dog ready to strike. The doors to the courthouse opened and Officer Hamdon and SheZow enter through them quickly!

Unlike the atmosphere outside, the main hall was empty and quiet. Rather than sooth SheZow's fears, however, the quiet brought everything into a terrifying quality! This was the calm before the storm, the quiet before an upcoming battle! It was truly unnerving how quiet everything had come before! Finally reaching the courtroom, Boxter and SheZow opened the doors, almost glad for the upcoming chaos…almost!

Inside the courtroom, the stands were filled with calmer versions of the spectators outside. Thought they did not hurl insults and fruit, the glares would have been lethal if they were lasers! The guards along the aisles held the same stance as the police outside: firm but willing to attack at the slightest provocation! As SheZow and Boxter made their way to the defendant's positions, some inconsistencies became obvious. The jury bench, which should have been filled, was completely empty and there was no one at the prosecutor's position. Something was not right here!

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Bruja!" introduced the bailiff, who turned out to be Kelly! And just when she was announced, La Bruja appeared from the judge's entrance wearing an altered version of a judge's gown. It was still as voluminous as normal judge's gowns and still the same color, but the color was bejeweled with rubies and she was obviously wearing her high-heeled boots underneath. The strangest thing about her getup, other than the black and white skeleton body tattoo she always had on, was that her long black hair had been stylized in the fashion of a judge's powdered wig! She finally sat at her position and motioned for everyone to sit.

"Now, I am sure that everyone in this room would like nothing more than to see _swift justice_ brought down upon the offender!" said La Bruja dramatically, pointing to SheZow, causing him to wince. It seemed everyone in the courtroom agreed with La Bruja, almost salivating at the thought of SheZow's destruction!

"But since we live in a modern society, it is necessary to invoke the niceties of civilization in this instance." added La Bruja, causing a large amount of groaning to come from the mystically enraged mob. Pounding her gavel, which was black and had a white skull engraved on the head of it, to force everyone to be quiet she continued, "Now then…SheZow have you any last word before your sentence is made."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! Sentence?! Wasn't there supposed to be a trial first?! And where exactly is my lawyer?!" demanded SheZow, wondering what La Bruja was doing. When he was finished, a small chuckle could be heard from the crowd, followed by laughter, and then everyone in the courtroom was laughing like it was April Fool's Day! After a minute or two, Sartana started bang the gavel to return the court room to order, though she herself had a cruel smirk on her face.

"This isn't a trial, SheZow! You were tried in _absentia_…that means you weren't hear when we had the trial!" explained Sartana, in a mocking tone.

"But that's illegal!" exclaimed Officer Hamdon, outraged that La Bruja would abuse the law so flagrantly.

"WAKE UP BOXTER! It's mob rule out there right now! As long as I put an end to the chaos, the Mayor is willing to give me any power I want! And besides…if you'll remember correctly, I never said SheZow was going to _get _a trial!" declared La Bruja still mocking both SheZow and Hamdon.

"Then what is all of this if it isn't a trial?" asked SheZow, dreading the answer.

And he was right to fear the answer because Sartana grew a hideously evil grin on her face as she said, "This is a **sentencing hearing!** This is where we, _the people of Megadale_, get to decide **exactly** how you will die! And with that, I turn to _the citizens of Megadale_ to decide the most appropriate form of punishment for your most **heinous** of crimes…_**being SHEZOW!**_"

And with that, a massive roar could be heard from the crowd as various spectators shouted out whatever punishment they could think of:

"GET HER IN FRONT OF A FIRING SQUAD!"

"BURN HER AT THE STAKE!"

"STONE HER!"

"BURY HER ALIVE!"

"All excellent suggestions!" declared La Bruja, in a state of near ecstasy at the sight of the mob waiting to tear SheZow apart, "But unfortunately, it is the decision of this court that SheZow is sentenced…to immediate beheading by my newest assistant: the Ax-ector!" And with that Maz, in his Ax-ector costume, sporting a massive two handed executioner's ax! A short stand was wheeled in…to be used in SheZow's execution!

"Despite my personal desires to see this whole affair ended, I am _legally_ obligated by the Municipal Code of Megadale to allow the convicted a final statement. So SheZow…_**any last words!**_" La Bruja said those last words in an awful, triumphant hiss. Despite being unnerved by La Bruja's change in tone, SheZow stood proud and turned around to face the spectators, police, _and_ cameras currently broadcasting the trial! La Bruja wanted the whole would, including the super villain community at 13 Dead End Drive, to witness her final triumph over SheZow. And like so many other forms of super villain gloating…it was about to bite La Bruja where the sun don't shine!

"People of Megadale, I implore…this isn't right and you **know** it! La Bruja put a spell on the whole city…forcing you to act out on your worst instincts! I am not asking you to do anything except look in your hearts and fight for what you truly believe in! If you still want to go through with this…_kangaroo court_…I'll understand. But I have a _feeling_…that you will all make the right decision!" SheZow ended his speech by raising his hands up in the air and dramatically breaking the handcuffs! With that, he turned to face his really enemy, who casually sat on her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Do you _really_ believe that some…inspirational words would turn the battle in your favor?! You really do read too many comic books! Ax-ector, would you kindly dispose of this…_trash!_" declared La Bruja, lazily gesturing for Maz to attack SheZow. Maz step towards SheZow, who was in a battle ready stance, and raised his ax over his head…_seemingly,_ preparing to strike!

"No." said Maz simply, before throwing the ax onto the ground. La Bruja was shocked and furious at this development! So much so, in fact, that she never noticed the triumphant smirk on SheZow's face!

"I gave you an order Ax-ector! As a duly deputized member of the Megadale Judicial System, I **order you** to put an end to that arrogant little _puta_!" shrieked La Bruja, clearly angry that something was going wrong with her plan! As she looked around the room, La Bruja began to realize that something had gone horribly wrong with her plan! The crowds angrily looks, which until a moment ago were fixed on SheZow, had turned to face La Bruja! Even Kelly was backing away from the Judge's bench with a smirk on her face!

It was unbelievable! Somehow, that little speech SheZow gave had completely reversed the spell La Bruja had placed on everyone in the courtroom! Looking back at SheZow, La Bruja noticed a glowing pendent around SheZow's neck! _Where did THAT come from?_ thought La Bruja in a furious haze, knowing it had something to do with this turn about!

SheZow noticed that La Bruja was looking at the heart-shaped pink pendant, smirk, and explained, "Oh, you noticed my newest accessory! It's something that been in the family _almost as long as my SheZow ring!_ But before I explained how this lovely little gem helped me out, I believe you need a little background! Did you ever hear about the time I gained super-empathy?"

"You mean when you watched a _chick-flick_ and gained the ability to understand your enemies' emotions and then became a wuss." stated La Bruja simply. She made it a point to _obsessively _study SheZow's abilities, even the one's she saw as **worthless!**

"My, you ARE well informed, aren't you?" asked SheZow sarcastically, "Well, after our last little…tussle, I made it a point to actually start doing _research_ on my abilities! I know, I know, it was brutal but I did learn quite a few interesting tidbits! For example, do you have any idea how many times a super villain has used this exact same plot? I know it's crazy how unoriginal you guys can be….

FLASHBACK BEGINS

_"So, anyway, in the hour you gave me to __**prepare **__for my 'court date,' me and Officer Hamdon went back to the She-Lair (don't worry I used a remote entrance). I asked Shelia for any help in regards to your spell. To my surprise, this sort of attack had happened before and I already had the ability to fix this: __**super empathy!**__ The only problem was, as previous shown, I couldn't control it! Luckily, super empathy kept appearing throughout my family line, so one day, one of my early ancestors created a way to help control it…"_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Holding up the pink, heart-shaped locket, SheZow exclaimed, "Behold, the True Heart's Desire Locket! This little beauty not only gives me the ability to turn my super empathy on and off; it also allows me to help people express their **true** **feelings!** In other words, since the people in this room (other than you) don't hate me normal, it breaks you spell! But that's not all…"

Pointing to the cameras, SheZow began to explain further, "I don't need to be in direct line of sight for **this** ability to work! I just need them to see _and_ hear me! So anyone watching this broadcast is now **free** of your spell!"

Turning to face La Bruja with his eyes closed and a triumphant smirk, SheZow continued to gloat, "You see La Bruja, like every other bad guy before you, in the end it's **you** who brought about **your** own downfall! You could have just had people keep hunting me down and I would have been out of your hair forever, but **noooo! **Ya gotta go, 'Look at me, I destroyed SheZow' or 'Your end is neigh SheZow!' Really I never get why you guys keep on talking and talking when you have the chance to finish me off! I mean, gee, drama queen! Well, I hope you'll be thinking on this when you're…rotting…in ….jail?"

The reason SheZow was currently squeaking was that he had finally opened his eyes to look at La Bruja, and boy howdy, was she ever **pissed!** It wasn't she thought that SheZow was wrong about anything he said. Matter of fact it was just the opposite: she **knew** SheZow was right! If she hadn't wasted her time gloating, she could have finished off SheZow at least three times before this trial! This did not, however, stop La Bruja from directing her anger at SheZow!

What SheZow and the other people in the courtroom saw during La Bruja's self-incrimination was the witch snorting with anger, and **black smoke coming out of her nose, eyes, and ears!** Soon, her hair fell out of the judge's style she had on previous, flowing widely as if caught in a wiping wind! Her judge's robe ripped into tatters under this energy build-up, barely covering her _modesty!_ Eventually, an explosion of energy ripped out from La Bruja, knocking everyone else in the courtroom to the ground! After a minute, everyone got back up onto their feet…to get a firsthand look at a _**nightmare come to life!**_

La Bruja's anger at herself _and_ SheZow had initiated a _**demonic**_transformation! Amidst the destroyed furniture at the front of the courtroom, La Bruja stood on three-toed hind legs with a bone blade at her knee! A long tail with curved blade at the end sprouted behind her! Her elbows had produced blades similar to her knees! A pair of bat-like wings sprouted from La Bruja's back! All over her body, the black and white skeletal tattooing she was noted for was still prevalent! But the most terrifying change was her face!

Her hair had a windswept look about it, wild and untamed! Her forehead sprouted horns in the shape of an evil princess tiara! Her mouth was filled with fangs, just waiting to tear out someone's throat! But most terrifying of all were La Bruja's eyes! They _glowed_ the same shade of red purple as everyone else who had been under the spell, only with greater intensity! And the evil glare was directed _**straight at SheZow!**_

"Well," began La Bruja simply, with an evil smirk, "I think it's time this case took a recess, _**don't you SHECOW?!**_" With that final shriek, La Bruja pulled out a massive sledgehammer, colored and decorated just as her judge's gavel, and leapt straight at SheZow!

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow, obviously! Unfortunately, problems this week, along with my internship, have lead to some…delays. Also I will be taking Christmas off from writing to relax. I hope you enjoyed the callback to the episode Mr. Nice Guy! I always think there is more to those 'superpower incidents' than they say in the episode! I am afraid the next chapter won't be out before New Year's Day. Still there will contain a lot of action in the upcoming chapter! Goodnight and Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Final Fight of FURY!

The first thing that Guy woke up to was a sense of flying through the air! _Finally!_ Thought Guy _I can fly!_ After all this time, he had gained the power of flight like he always wanted! Then a brief pressure was felt on his back and the sound of splintering wood could be heard! This repeated two more times before SheZow final came outside the courthouse and slammed into the pavement! Yep, La Bruja's sledgehammer hit really threw SheZow through a loop!

Lying there in the pavement, both the sensations of pain and memories began to flood back into SheZow's mind! He remembered entering the courthouse and sitting through La Bruja's 'trial'. He remembered how he used the True Heart's Desire Locket to free all of the people of Megadale from La Bruja's spell of hate! He remembered (and he was willing to admit it might not have been the smartest move) rubbing his victory in La Bruja's face and her **explosive** transformation! Followed by her first strike, which apparently had smashed him through the courthouse and out onto the street! Ouch!

Slowly picking himself out of the impression he had made in the pavement, SheZow looked on a good news/bad news situation. The good news was that thanks to the jumbo screen installed across the street, everyone outside the courthouse was immediately cured! The bad news was…La Bruja had rushed outside and was about to smash SheZow! Quickly rolling to the side to avoid the hammer strike, SheZow instantly leapt to his feet (almost forgetting that he had just been thrown through several walls…though his body was quick to remind him). Rubbing his back to try to alleviate the pain, SheZow noticed something…off about La Bruja (other than the demonic form which she was currently in).

La Bruja was snorting and snarling like a wild animal, and the light in her eyes seemed to glow even more ferociously than before! Her muscles were tense, eager to go for the kill! While it was true that La Bruja had always hated SheZow, there was always a certain…_playfulness_ to La Bruja's antics. This…this felt like La Bruja had fallen under her own spell of hate! SheZow was of a mind to use that hate to his advantage!

"What's the matter, Bruja?" mocked SheZow, hoping to throw off La Bruja's concentration, "Your looking a little _impetuosa _right now!" The fact that Guy knew Spanish had always added more to La Bruja's previous insults in that language. So it seemed like it was time for her to get a taste of her own medicine! Her reaction, however, didn't really fit into SheZow's hastily formed plan.

La Bruja, after hearing SheZow's insult, began to laugh. Not a quick little chuckle or even a little chortle, we are talking about full, out of control, **maniacal** laughter! After a few minutes of this, La Bruja began to calm down, though the hate never truly left her eyes. She stared back at SheZow and began her own little monologue:

"You still don't fucking get it do you SheCOW! When you broke my spell, you released all the energy used to fuel these…peons' hatred of you! WHERE DID YOU THINK IT WAS GOING TO GO?! The Laws of Conservation of Mass and Energy still apply to magic, you know! Oh what am I saying? You probably don't pay enough attention in school to know what those are, do you? Well too late for that now!

"It is with greatest disgust, however, that I have to admit this one thing to you…you were right! I spend too much time gloating, when I should be KILLING YOU! So, that means…no more clever pratfalls…no more curtains one or two…JUST PLAIN CURTAINS FOR YOU, **SHEZOW!** _**Now die!**_"

And with that, La Bruja charged straight at SheZow, lifting the sledgehammer for an overhead strike! Quickly rolling back out of the way, SheZow narrowly avoided the strike…and boy was he glad he did! The sledgehammer left an imprint in the pavement an inch deep with cracks forming around it! If the strike had connected…Guy wasn't sure the street cleaners would be able to scrap him of the street! He needed help fast…

"This is the Megadale Police Department! Drop the hammer and put your hands in the air!" declared Officer Hamdon from the recently formed line of police officers and Bloodhound cruisers! Yes, after the spell broke, the police got their act together just in time to help out SheZow! Whether they will truly be able to help is still a question…

La Bruja looked at the policemen with contempt in her eyes when she asked, "Are you serious?! You idiots can _barely_ handle **Spit Bubble**, and now you think to challenge _**me?!**_" La Bruja laughed in a mocking tone before she continued, "Well then (_creaking her neck) _come and get me!" And with that La Bruja charged on all fours like a beast at the line of police men and vehicles!

Trained in dealing with super crooks, the police instantly opened fire with their tazer rounds, hoping to at least stun the demoness! Unfortunately, it appeared that she did not even _feel_ the shots as she charged the line! Eventually, the drivers of the Bloodhounds brought the Gatling guns online, desperate to stop the onslaught! Again unfortunately, La Bruja was too quick and easily dodged the shots fired, laughing like a lunatic all the way! When she closed the distance, she forgoes the hammer and went straight to hand to claw combat, slashing and throwing police officers here and there!

As she struck, she began _pontificating_ as she fought, "You cannot defeat me! My armor is like tenfold shield," she declared as tazer rounds bounced off her skin, "my teeth are swords," as she _bite_ a police officer's gun in half, "my claws spears," as she struck the same officer with her claws, piercing his armor and throwing him in the air, "the shock of my tail a thunderbolt," while using her tail to knock several officers back, "my wings a hurricane," and with a flap of her wings, all of the assembled officers were knocked back, allowing her to walk up to a Bloodhound police cruiser, "and my breath _**death!**_" With that, she blew a stream of fire, **melting **the police cruiser (the driver got out safely)! After all that effort, La Bruja finished with, "J.R.R. Tolkien! That bastard really had a way with word! AHAHAHAHA!"1

While all this was going on, SheZow was regrouping with Kelly and Maz to come up with a solution! "So," stated SheZow simply, "anyone got any ideas?"

Max was the first to point out the obvious, "Can't you just use that necklace thingy of yours to stop her?"

"Unfortunately, La Bruja's hatred of SheZow is _real!_ The reason the _locket_ worked the first time was because the spell was _making_ everyone hate SheZow! Now, the after effect of the spell being broken is powering La Bruja!" explained Kelly.

This prompted SheZow to ask, "How do you know so much about the locket? I needed Shelia to explain how it worked before I got to courthouse."

Kelly rolled her eyes and snarked, "I read up on it during your _first _episode of super-empathy! I never mentioned it because I didn't see super-empathy as a useful crime fighting tool! How was I supposed to La Bruja would use an _emotion manipulation spell _on the city!" Kelly began to huff and puff in frustration at herself for not seeing this coming! (Even though nobody saw it coming.)

"Look, right now we need to deal with the anger-fueled psycho **demon** tearing through the Megadale Police Force!" exclaimed SheZow, trying to get everyone on task before contacting Sheila with his ring, "Sheila, I hope you're up to date on the situation!"

"I'm **always** up to date on the situation." stated Sheila proudly, "Fortunately, I have some good news. It seems that La Bruja is burning through the extra energy she obtained at a rapid pace. Unfortunately, I don't believe the police officers will be able to survive the onslaught on their own. You need to get back in there and help them wear her out."

Looking back at the vicious brawl La Bruja was having with the Megadale Police Department; SheZow couldn't help but ask, "How long would it take her to burn off the extra energy?"

"At her current rate, anywhere between fifteen to thirty minutes." explained Sheila.

"WHAT?! Guy's fights with her don't last longer than seven minutes…and he usually loses them!" exclaimed Kelly, worried about her brother's safety. This statement did earn her an annoyed glare from her brother, who was fully aware of how La Bruja usually won the fights and didn't need her to tell him that.

"I've got to try something or else dad's going end up a street pizza!" declared SheZow, seeing as how La Bruja was getting closer and closer to Officer Hamdon! Rushing towards the fight, SheZow shouted, "HEY BRUJA!"

La Bruja, who was hold officer Hamdon in her claws, turned and saw SheZow coming towards her. Knowing he got her attention, SheZow stopped a few yards from La Bruja and shouted, "I thought you wanted to finish this! Why not put down the rent-a-cop and finish what you started?! Or are you too _gallina_ to finish what you started?!" And with that, and to emphasize his insult, SheZow began to cluck and dance like a chicken right at La Bruja!

Now normally, this sort of childish taunting would have never affected Sartana in any reasonable fashion. She was usually too intelligent to fall for playground insults and banter, and Guy knew this! However, Guy was gambling on the fact that the combination of the negative energy La Bruja had accumulated from the broken spell _and_ the fact that Guy had used _her _language to deliver the insult would be enough to set her off. This was the secret to Guy's successes as SheZow: the fact that he understood how a villain's mind works, his ability to come up with a plan on the fly, _and_ his willingness to take any dangerous gamble for victory. Fortunately for him (depending on how you look at it), Guy's current gamble was about to pay off in a **big **way!

La Bruja was seeing red after SheZow's latest insult against her! Casually throwing Officer Hamdon like he was trash, La Bruja flew at SheZow like a missile! It was only because of his She-SP that SheZow was able to dodge La Bruja's first strike…which ended with La Bruja with her head imbedded in a wall! Stuck, rather comically, La Bruja vicious tried to pull her head out with no success! Finally, with a massive roar, La Bruja ripped her head out the wall, compromising the building structural integrity, leading to when she turned around to face SheZow, the building collapsing behind her!

The two opponents stared each other down, their weapons drawn, waiting for one of them to make a mistake. SheZow gripped his Laser Lipstick nervously, while La Bruja gripped her Sledgehammer of Hate with anger! Their eyes glared at each other, challenging his or her opponent to make the first move! The world falls silent, waiting for the climatic confrontation to begin…

With a simultaneous battle cry, both SheZow and La Bruja rushed at each other, weapons ready to strike! Leaping into the air, both combatants swung their weapons, hoping to get first blood in the first move! Instead, the Sledgehammer of Hate and Laser Lipstick collide, forcing the opponents to struggle for dominance! Energy crackled along their weapons and between their glaring eyes, the buildup leading to….

_**BOOM! **_

A massive explosion of energy forces SheZow and La Bruja to split up and a crater to form in the middle of their struggle! La Bruja lands with her clothes tattered and her wings unfurl, breathing heavily from the exertion. SheZow, looking _slight_ better in the sense that only his cape was in tatters, lay on the ground, both from the explosion _and_ from being tired. _I can't take much more of this_! thought SheZow, finally understanding what he need to do to keep La Bruja occupied until her time ran out.

"You know," began SheZow, panting from his lack of breath, "if you…wannna take a break…I'd be totally for it!"

Glaring back at SheZow, La Bruja gave her response while also panting, "I could…do this all day…you little…_puta!_"

"I **sheriously** doubt that!" declared SheZow finally catching his breath and throwing in a pun because he knew how much La Bruja hated them! Drawing his Laser Lipstick back into fighting position, SheZow waited for La Bruja's next move. He didn't have to wait long: La Bruja picked up the wreck Bloodhound police cruiser and **threw it** at SheZow! Quickly, SheZow sliced the cruiser in half before blocking La Bruja's follow-up strike!

"You're starting to get _**predictable!**_" SheZow said the last word in a sing-song, mocking tone. La Bruja snarled before unleashing a series of strikes with her hammer and claws! Fortunately, she was not thinking clear, making it easy for SheZow to block almost all the strikes! All he got was a few minor tears in his costume, which he showed off to La Bruja. With a massive roar that would have fit better coming from a T-Rex, La Bruja unleashed a massive cone of black fire at SheZow!

Leaping out of the way on top of a nearby building, SheZow watched as La Bruja screamed and raged, seemingly without losing energy! Lifting his ring to his face, SheZow contacted Sheila, "Sheila, come in! When is La Bruja supposed to lose her power?!"

Sheila appeared on a hologram to answer, "Fortunately, your taunting actually served a purpose in this instance. La Bruja is using a **lot** more energy than she was before. A few more outbursts and she should be running on empty."

"Should?!" asked SheZow incredulously. He was barely surviving the current onslaught, how long could he last at this rate! Taking in a deep breath and letting it out to help calm down, SheZow leapt down, faced La Bruja and said, "That all you got! Hope you had you second wind, cause it's time to really get started!"

La Bruja was fuming! The cocky attitude of SheZow was really starting to get to her! And the worst thing was that La Bruja was running close to empty as is! She was fully aware that if she ran out of energy, she wouldn't be able to escape SheZow on her own. But she couldn't just leave…her pride wouldn't let her! Thankfully, La Bruja had already taken some precautions, distasteful though they were…

With a final charge, La Bruja brought her hammer down, again hoping to finish SheZow quickly! Only SheZow blocked the hammer with his Laser Lipstick again, causing to the handle shaft to crack and break under the strain! La Bruja staggered back, finally losing enough energy to transform back into her human form and collapse onto her knees! Her head facing the ground, La Bruja did not pay attention to SheZow holding his Laser Lipstick to her head!

"It's over!" declared SheZow, tried but feeling victorious. There was no way La Bruja would get away this time.

La Bruja chuckle mirthlessly before replying, "No…it's not over…the war has _**only just begun!**_" With that statement, SheZap rose from La Bruja's shadow and dragged her away! Jumping forward, SheZow missed catching La Bruja by inches! Standing up SheZow glared at the shadows, ignoring the cheers of the crowd and police officers. For La Bruja was right! The war really had only just begun!

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow, and I HATE having to say that! Well this fight took a lot out of me. Sorry I couldn't get it in time for New Year's Day, but it was fight filled like I promise! Between my internship and the new game I got for Christmas, I am vexed to find time to write! Next will be the epilogue and an announcement about my future fan fiction plans! I am going to take a week long break to clear my head though! Happy New Years!

1 This whole paragraph is a reference to the Hobbit story, where Bilbo meets Smaug! Now I haven't seen the movie version of this event (The Desolation of Smaug) but the story version always felt compelling. Tolkien really did know how to write a story and I hope I am even half as good!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Hope for the Future

Back at the She-Lair, Guy, covered in bruises, sat at the super computer looking depressed. He was so close to catch La Bruja! Now she was out there, plotting her next move! And what was up with SheZap saving her! The more Guy thought about it, the more he dreaded what it might mean in the future! Sighing, Guy leaned his head on the console, not caring what buttons he might accidently press.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice, causing Guy to raise his head and look at his sister behind him, "Are you okay? Normally you would be _basking_ in the glow of your victory by now!"

Sighing once again, Guy replied, "What victory? La Bruja got away scot-free and I got nothing to show for it!"

"Nothing to show for it?!" asked Kelly incredulously before continuing, "You learned a new way to harness your abilities, survived a trial that most superheroes would have been crushed by, _and_ (and this is the most important bit) defeated a super powered she-demon with nothing but your wit and your swordsmanship skill, which let's face it could use work!"

Despite the insulting tone in the last bit, Guy got the point and felt a little better. Unfortunately he already had an answer to Kelly's argument, "I got through that mostly on _luck_, not to mention La Bruja** still** got away. I still can't understand how she got SheZap to help, especially when La Bruja had tried to kill him less than a few months ago."

Just than Sheila appeared on the screen, to give a theory, "Recently, your fights with SheZap have ended in humiliating defeats for him. It's possible that with La Bruja focusing more on your destruction, she managed to convince SheZap to fight against you: their common enemy." While Shelia was relating this theory, images of SheZap's defeat appeared on the screen. The images include SheZap being trapped in a Glam-rock, being trapped in a dumpster and most humiliating…hanging from a skyscraper by his underwear!

At the last image, Kelly glared at Guy disapprovingly. "What?!" exclaimed Guy, "He was try to drown the city in make-up products! Besides that's not the issue here!"

"For once, he is correct." remarked Shelia, "This presents us with a more troubling revelation. Although La Bruja was unsuccessful in defeating SheZow, it seems she was presenting a broadcast of the fight to the other super villains. Thus, she was able to impress many super villains and has already begun to form a new alliance. The only unconfirmed villain is Mega Monkey."

Both Guy and Kelly looked at each other, worried. Last time La Bruja had created such an alliance, all of Megadale had nearly been destroyed! It was, in fact, only because of the aid of Mega Monkey and SheZap that things had turned out so well for them! Without an informant in the super villain community, there was no way to prepare for whatever La Bruja had planned!

"Dude, chill." declared Maz, having return to his regular attire, "You beat her once, you can do it again! Besides, super villains don't do the same plan twice, right?"

"Unfortunately, that leaves what she will do next unknown." replied Sheila. Sensing that Guy needed some hope (however small she thought it was), Sheila continued, "But it is true that La Bruja is not capable of predicting SheZow's actions, which does give us a clear advantage."

Guy felt relief at the words of both Maz and Sheila. They were right, he always thought up crazy plans the villains couldn't possibly predict! There was no way he'd go down easy! Standing up with a confident look on his face, Guy declared, "La Bruja can't throw every curveball she can think of, I'll just throw'em right back at her…**harder!**"

The joyful was broken only by one innocent question… "There's one thing about this whole incident I don't understand." began Kelly, "How exactly was Dad able to not be effected by La Bruja's spell? I mean, if he hated SheZow to start with as much as I've seen, shouldn't he have acted like some obsessed fan boy?"

Shuddering from the disturbing image of his father as a SheZow fan boy, Guy turned and answered Kelly, "I got to talking with Dad while were in the She-Lair preparing for the 'court date'…don't worry, I used the Sheicle entrance!" Guy explained looking at Kelly's shocked expression before continuing, "He confessed that he _respected_ SheZow's crime fighting actions and that all that hate he showed before was never personal!"

"If I understand what you're saying correctly, Officer Hamdon never hated or liked SheZow enough for the spell to have an effect on him. In a sense, his professional attitude kept him in control." remarked Shelia, finally seeing what Guy was getting at.

"Exactly! La Bruja wasn't counting on anyone in the city, not even the police, of being ambivalent about SheZow! She doesn't know people as well as she thinks she does!" declared Guy, proud of the fact that his dad didn't really hate him as SheZow.

"Okay, first, since when did you know words like 'ambivalent'?" asked Kelly teasingly before continuing, "Second of all, I hope you realize how lucky a break that was! La Bruja is not going to make a mistake like that again, nor will she underestimate the importance of your 'episodes'!" She said this last phrase with emphasis, referring to things like Guy's 'super empathy'.

"Maybe, but that's for later!" exclaimed Guy, wanting to get this incident behind him, "Right now, I gotta explain to Mom and Dad where I got theses bruises!" The conversation took a more light-hearted turn from this point on, like Maz suggesting Guy could say he wrestled a sumo-ninja! But even as he laughed, Guy kept Kelly's words to heart (though he'd never tell _her_ that)! As much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't rely on luck forever! Silently he swore that the next time La Bruja attacked, he'd be ready!

(SHEZOW!)

In the parlor room at 13 Dead End Drive, Sartana Suarez, known to the Megadale 'super community' as La Bruja, was shuffling a pack of playing cards in her hands. She was sitting at a long table in an ornate, macabre throne. Sartana just seem to…stare at nothing in particular will she shuffled and reshuffled the cards. Her expression was tense, as if she was thinking about something unpleasant, possibly her defeat at SheZow's hands!

Just then, the parlor room doors opened revealing…Tara! She was dressed in her usual green civilian attire, with a stack of business papers in her hands. "Sartana?" queried Tara, trying to get Sartana's attention, "I just came by to tell you that the sales with the Megadale Police Department went through. Apparently 'La Bruja's' destruction of the Sentinel armors and Bloodhound units have left them eager to get their hands on the new armor, weapons, and equipment! We've already sold over two hundred armor suits and additional equipment!"

Rather than responding, Sartana continued to shuffle and reshuffle the card deck she was holding, with no change in expression. Not deterred by the lack of attention, Tara continued her report, "Also, the sales for weapons and equipment in the super villain community rose by fifty percent. In related news, SheZap and Mega Monkey have signed up to help in any future schemes against…SheZow!" Tara said that last part quietly knowing that Sartana would not like any mention of SheZow.

It seemed that the mention of SheZow did catch her attention as she briefly stopped her shuffling for five seconds! After the tense moment, Sartana returned to shuffling and reshuffling her deck of playing cards. Tara released the breath she had been holding relay a final note of information, "And finally, the company HQ should be reopened by the end of the month! Also, we've acquired several warehouses and factories to use for legal (and illegal) business capital! All in all, this adventure should be a minor bump in the road!"

Seeing that her attempts at providing a positive spin to recent events was not getting to her boss, Tara turned to leave. Just then… "Tara!" exclaimed Sartana in a voice that sounded forced and dry, like she hadn't used it in a long time, "Sit." Taking the word for the command it was, Tara took up a seat next to Sartana's throne. With that, Sartana turned her head and asked Tara, "Have you ever heard someone compare life to a game of chess?"

Perplexed by the questions, Tara nervously replied, "I think Mega Monkey _might_ have said something to that effect once or twice."

Sartana gave a small smile, like a mother after hearing her child say something adorable and naïve, and said, "Then Mega Monkey knows **nothing** about how life truly works."

Shuffling the cards one final time, Sartana explained herself further, "Using chess as an analogy to life is flawed in many respects. But mostly because both players have an equal number of pieces, similar in value. Life just is not that fair."

Tossing the cards face up on the table one by one, it is revealed that the cards had been customized to indicate people in Megadale! The clubs were the police officers, the hearts were superheroes, the diamonds were super villains, and the spades were various noteworthy citizens of Megadale, i.e. the Mayor and Brian Smirk! "The truth is…blackjack or poker would be the games that more accurately represent life in general. The players get a random selection of cards each turn and, if you have a good poker face, even a _bad_ hand could allow you to win. Thus a person can get anywhere in life on a combination of skill and luck!"

Folding her hands in front her face, Sartana looks at Tara like a stern teacher and asks, "Tell me Tara, what advantages does SheZow have in this game of ours?"

Tara looked at the cards on the table, drew a breath, and answered hesitantly and nervously, "Her allies? Her powers? Her tech? _Her fans?_"

Sartana smirked and answered back, "NO!" causing Tara to stumble back into her chair before Sartana continued, "I have more power and resources than she could ever dream, and while my super villain allies for the most part are…unreliable, I can still turn the citizens and heroes of Megadale against SheZow with a simple spell. No, the advantages the little _puta_ have can be summed up simply as plain…doodah…_**LUCK!**_"

This final declaration was accompanied by Sartana's…no **La Bruja's**…fist slamming into the table, causing the surface to crack and the cards to scatter into the air! Reaching up, La Bruja caught four cards from the air and turned them to Tara with a smirk, revealing them to all be SheZap as the Ace of Diamonds! "One thing I forgot to mention before…in a card game, it's very easy to stack the deck in your _favor!_" exclaimed La Bruja before hurling the cards at a map on the wall, embedding in what was revealed to be a city map of a different town!

"That is not that you were completely incorrect. For the next scheme…it's time I take SheZow to _unfamiliar territory!_ Set-up preparations for Operation: Dancing Mad!" exclaimed Le Bruja with Tara rushing out the door before looking back at the map with an evil smirk, "I think it's time for SheZow to _walk among the __**dead men!**_" Laughing and cackling with made glee, the camera pans out revealing the name of the town La Bruja would take her fight with SheZow to…

AMITY PARK!

_The End_

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow, and that's final! I am afraid I am going to take a break from writing. It's not going to be long, just a week after finishing this story. After that, I'm going to try writing a story about a different cartoon series! It will either be in the How to Train Your Dragon (movie section, sorry) or in the Steven Universe category. I still need to make up my mind on which idea to do. Read and review to show your support and help me in choosing my next story. I already have the ideas just don't know which one to do! But don't worry…I'm not quitting on SheZow just yet! I even have an idea for a crossover story tentatively called "Mad Dancing!" I sure the hint at the end will give you an idea where it goes…MUWHAHAHAHA! Hope to hear from you my loyal readers!


End file.
